One Liners Part 3
by birdofshade
Summary: Third of Four in a series of drabbles about four of the under-loved crew members. This time featuring Scotty/OC, next Sulu/OC.


**Ice**

Avery shuddered as Scotty rubbed her arm. Delta Vega, the coldest place in the universe, wasn't exactly her first choice of expedition locations. But after she met the engineer marooned there…well. Nights spent in tight quarters certainly kept the ice off.

**Nine**

"What about siblings?" "N'ope. Jus' me." Scotty shrugged, "you?" "Same. Had a lot of cousins though." "Lucky g'rl. I di'n't. 'Swhy I de'cided when I was jus' a wee lad to have a large family." Avery tilted her head, "oh?" "Yeah. Like'ta have maybe nine 'er ten wee ones runnin' 'bout." Her eyes widened. "Nine or ten?" "At least."

**Kind**

Scotty may not have been the most suave man she'd ever met, but he was certainly the kindest. She just didn't realize it 'til she caught hyperthermia and he was quick to give her not only his parka…but scarves, blankets, and hat. And she was quick to return the favor when he caught it from her.

**Lost**

The first time he caught sight of Avery in his…lab, he assumed she was lost. He couldn't possibly have known she'd find the only home she'd ever known with him.

**Naive**

"I'm pregnant." Avery said, watching his reaction carefully. He tilted his head slightly, "like…with a baby?" "No, sweetheart, with a tribble." "Rea'ly?!"

**Focus**

"Scott-Scotty!" Kirk snapped his fingers, and the older man out of his daze as he spoke again. "Focus! You like this girl, right?" "Y'ah." "Well, man up or I'm

givin' her back to Sulu." "Ya cana't do it to me cap'ain!" "Yes I can."

**Gender**

"What the hell is Keenser anyway?" Avery asked, tilting her head at the small man like alien below them. "What'd ye mean, darling?" "Well, he _is_ a boy, right?" Scotty opened his mouth, than closed it. "Well, I dun really know. Never asked."

**Growing**

Scotty swiped his hand over Avery's growing womb. Smiling down at her, he gently nuzzled his head with hers as they laid his chambers. No need to tell the crew so soon. They could keep this one little secret for a little while.

**Silence**

Scotty didn't like it. Freaked him right bloody out. So when Avery gave him the silent treatment…well, let's just say it had the desired affect. "Ave! Avey! Come on, Av'ery, dun ignore meh!" … "Please. I w'n't tell on ya an'more." "You had no right to undermine my date." "I know."

**Virus**

Avery slid down the doors of the sick bay, sobbing as she watched McCoy try to revive Scotty for the second time. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve this. Avery closed her eyes and wished for the utmost time it had been her instead.

**Rule**

Scotty was never a fan of rules. But when Miss Avery began dating Mr. Sulu…he demanded the captain enforce the no dating one.

**Rush**

Scotty ran down the halls as Chekov's accented voice echoed, "-labour, Meester Scott." "Outta the way!! Payvel! Tell'er ta hold it in!"

The crew had never seen him run like that before.

**Us**

"What're we, anyways?" Scotty muttered, brushing some of her platinum hair back. Avery leaned against the wall as she slipped her hands over his shoulders. "We're…just…kinda…us, I guess." He smiled a little, "I haft'a say, I like us."

**Captain**

Kirk's eyes slid over to the Scot. "You like 'er?" Scotty flushed and directed his gaze away from the woman sitting with Pavel and Hikaru. "Dun know what yer talkin' 'bout, cap'ain."

**Glass**

Scotty took the small bundle carefully. Grinning down at the infant he switched his gaze to Avery. "Come on, Ave, show some enthusiasm." Shaking her head weakly, she smiled. "Trust me, I'm excited, sweetheart." He held the wee lass at arms length, cautiously. Like she was glass. "What should we call 'er?"

**Purchase**

"Why am I here again?" McCoy growled as the Scottish man peered into the glass counters. "'Cause, yer the onl'ay one I know whose ev'ar gott'in married." "And look how well that turned out." "Y'ah, but I on the othe'a hand, act'ually _want_ to get married." "Why?" McCoy asked as Scotty grinned at him, "Well, 'cause I love the lass." McCoy sighed. "Fine. How 'bout that one?"

**Job**

"Resigning from what?" Avery asked, bouncing the small bundled baby on her hip. "Starfleet." Scotty said, taking the infant from her as she stared at him. "What?! Why?!" "Bea'cause I wanna be with me family." She ran her fingers down his cheek. "They're your family too, sweetheart. They need you just as much." Avery gave him a gently kiss. "We'll be here when you get back."

**Cathedral **

"A church wedding?" Avery quirked a brow, "but we're not catholic." "But me mam is." "Is that your grandmother or your mom?" "Gran'motha." "Oh…she knows we have an illegitimate daughter, right?" "Heh-" "Scotty!" "I may'a told 'er she was ya niece!" "Monty!" "I kno'!"

**Birthday**

"Avey?" Scotty spoke quietly as she spun around. "Yeah, Mont?" "Um, well, I got ya this, lassie." She flushed as she took the small box from him. "Thanks…" She pulled the lid off and quirked a brow, "um, what is it?" He grinned at her. "I'sa brace'let." He pulled the string of colored stones from the box and laid it across her wrist. "They're sup'posed to change colo'a." "Like a mood ring?" "Yeah!" Avery beamed at him before throwing her arms around him. Placing a quick kiss on his cheek, she pulled away. "Thanks, Scotty."

**Sore**

Avery ran her hand through his hair. Thanking whatever god was out there that he was okay, she wiped some tears away with her free hand. Of course, he'd be sore when he woke up, but she supposed it was better than waking up dead. Which he would be after she strangled him for worrying her.

**Purpose**

The corner of Avery's mouth lifted into a smile. "You did it on purpose didn't you?" "W'at? No." "Oh, you deny it all you like but I saw that little glimmer of pride when you said they still hadn't found that damn beagle." Scotty smirked, "mayb'ay a wee bit."

**Total**

Scotty stared, shocked at store clerk. "Tha' c'n't be right!" the jewelry store owner shook his head, "that's just the sub-total, sir."

**Literature**

Scotty had never been a fan of it, but he had no problem sitting in on his daughter's bed time stories. Especially when Avery read them to her. Less work for him, with just as much enjoyment.

**Freak**

"Ya haggis loving freak!" Avery grinned, throwing a balled up napkin at him. "Hey!" He snapped, ignoring her smile, "I find that ray'cist."

**Travel**

"Ya know," The three of them were huddled together in the darkness, Keenser and Avery listening to the Scot. "I took this job b'cause they said I would travel! Travel my arse!"

**Fitting**

Avery sucked in a breathe as Nyota zippered her dress up. "This-" She hissed, "isn't gonna work!" "Oh, you know, Scotty loves you." The woman reassured her, not seeing her friend's eyes roll. "No, I mean this dress! It's like three sizes to small!" "Oh. Well, let's try a different one then."

**Visiting**

"Oh, no, no, no, no." Avery quirked a brow at his disapproval. "What do you mean, no?" "I mean no, Ave." Scotty crossed his arms as laughed at him. "Oh, my brother's coming for a visit, whether you like it or not, Scott." "Come on, Ave-please?" "It's for like two days!"

Alligator

"A mot with alligators would be pretty cool." Avery admitted, suppressing a grin as the little girl jumped up in down in front of her. "Please! I'll feed 'im everyday!" "Um, no, sweetie. Maybe next year." "Aw." The woman's blue eyes whipped to Scotty's. "You stay outta this, Mont."


End file.
